


he protecc, he attacc, but most importantly, he has your bacc

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutant Powers, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Team as Family, The avengers team is a family, bucky is soft, but he's also a bad bitch and will kill if he has to, force fields, he likes to pet kittens and bake muffins with peter, he strangles someone over the avengers tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: a tumblr user requested: Bucky protecting an Avenger-in-training teen female reader from a person from the reader's tormented past (like an old abuser or nemesis). I can imagine him strangling the person over a roof of a tall building in NYCYour older brother was abusive all throughout your childhood. Your parents did nothing. Years later, he comes back into your life as a new person. But some people just don’t change.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Original Male Character(s) & Reader
Series: Rae's One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	he protecc, he attacc, but most importantly, he has your bacc

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, emotional abuse, homophobic language, swearing, fear of people that remind you of your past abusers (i hope that makes sense)

You knew you were different from your family since you were a little girl. You had these abilities that your parents and brother just couldn’t explain. Somehow, you could create invisible barriers that protected you and anyone that was standing really close to you. If someone tried to cross the line of the barrier, their skin would blister and burn. 

In late elementary school, you learned that these were called force fields. Said force fields came in handy when your brother tried to hurt you or get you into trouble. It wasn't uncommon for him and his friends to gang up on you, beat you up until you were forced to protect yourself. When they tried to hurt you more, they were the ones that got hurt instead. 

That infuriated your mother and father. In their eyes, it didn't matter that your brother was considerably older, taller, and heavier than you, it didn't matter that he gave you a black eye and almost broke your ankle, it didn't matter that he sent you to the hospital more than once; the only thing that mattered was the fact you used your abilities and that their "perfect angel boy" got hurt. 

This went on for years until he went off to college and your parents moved to Queens for a "fresh start." They wanted to be known as people other than that family with the freaky daughter. 

So you started a new life, a new life where you didn't have abilities, a new life where you were "normal." And a part of that new "normal" was a hero called Spider-Man. You saw him swinging through the buildings while you sat on the rusted stairs of the fire escape almost every night. It was nice knowing that you weren’t the only one with strange abilities. Maybe in another world, you two would be friends and help people together. But that was just a dream. Until one night.

You heard a few gunshots, a crash outside of the fire escape followed by a pained groan. Spider-Man had fallen into the alley below your usual hang out spot. You knew you had to do something, so you did. 

You had raced down the stairs and to the injured hero. Creating a force field around the both of you was hard because you had never done it in those circumstances. However, the barrier held while you tried to stop the bleeding. He pleaded with you to not take his mask off. You didn't, you just kept him conscious and out of shock the best you could while something in his suit notified the rest of his team. 

The baddies tried to get to the both of you. Spider-Man freaked out, trying to get out of the barrier. Luckily, he failed and stayed where he was. The force field did it's job and hurt those trying to get in. 

You only opened the barrier when Spider-Man reassured you that the ones approaching were friends and wouldn't hurt you. Iron Man took care of Spider-Man and Captain America talked to you. He had said something along the lines of you needing training, and that they were always looking for reliable people to train. You declined his offer and went back into your apartment. 

Days later, Tony Stark came to your apartment. 

You closed the door in his face without a word. 

Your parents let him in anyways and forced you to talk to him. When he offered an "internship position" to you, your mother jumped up and accepted it for you. Unsurprised, you just sunk into your seat and put a hand over your face. 

The internship position turned out to be what you thought it was: a ruse to get you training. 

You brooded in the corner for the first few days, uncomfortable and kinda scared surrounded by the people that were taller, older, and heavier than you. Even with your abilited, you never stopped fearing that someone like your brother would try to hurt you. 

Bucky and Thor freaked you out most of all. Thor was huge, loud, and way too eager to get to know you. Bucky was also big, but he was quiet and more threatening. 

You didn't talk to him for a few weeks until Steve made you train together one day. You opposed immediately and didn't give a reason. When he persisted, you stormed out of the gym and left the building all together. Training with Wanda, Peter, and Natasha was fine. They weren't like your brother. Bucky's demeanor reminded you too much of him. 

The next day, you didn't bother showing up to the tower at all. You went to a normal gym instead, did some cardio and lifted some weights. Peter turned up at the same gym. He told you that Mr. Barnes was really sweet and nice, that he wouldn't hurt you during training. You tried telling him that you didn't want to talk to him about it, but he droned on and on that he wasn't what the media portrayed him as, and that he volunteered at the shelter to play with the kittens, he would help with after school programs and visit other amputees that were comfortable with seeing him. The straw that broke the camel's back was when he said that he baked blueberry muffins with him every Friday after school and let him take some home to May. You gave in and told him why you didn't want to train with him in a harsh whisper before you started doing deadlifts. 

He went quiet and his eyes got really wide. He started blurting out apologies for assuming, for pressuring you into training with him, and for what you went through. You just shook your head and started your weights. 

The next few days, you studied Bucky more and how he interacted with the team. He was friendly with Steve and Sam, kind to Peter and Wanda, often treating them like an older brother should treat his little siblings (playful teasing and gentle banter while looking out for their wellbeing), he didn't talk to Tony that much (granted, Tony doesn't really leave the lab for anyone but Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey so that wasn't too surprising). 

But he wasn't like your brother at all. He was nice and a gentleman. He didn't hurt those he was supposed to love and care for. Hell, the man liked kittens! Most of the men like him you've met were obsessed with protein drinks and lived near the dumbells at the gym. None of them would even look at a kitten unless it was to laugh at it for being puny. 

So you took a leap of faith and decided to talk to him. It started out as small as exchanging pleasantries and asking about the other's weekends and such. Then you needed help with a history project. Both Bucky and Steve helped you out. They helped you earn an A+ on the assignment. That was the first time you hugged him. 

After that day, he started treating you like a little sister, and you started treating him like an older brother. It was a little jarring at first, but you grew to love it. You joined him and Peter for muffin-baking and kitten-petting, as well as helping him get more comfortable using things like the Keurig and the laptop he hadn't touched in months. 

That was a year ago. 

You're great friends now. 

He was incredibly supportive when you told him about your older brother and what he did when you were younger. He reassured you it wasn't your fault and that your abilities did not define who you are. You could only hug him, ignorant of any words that could describe how thankful you were to have him in your life.

Everything was going great when you got a text.

_Unknown number:  
Hey Y/N. It's me, Y/B/N. I was wanting to catch up with you. Mom told me about your internship a couple weeks ago and im gonna be in town if you want to get lunch_

Bucky noticed something was wrong immediately. You showed him the text without saying a word. 

"Do you want to go?" He asked gently. 

"I don't know..." You say, rubbing your arm. Bucky hands the phone back. "What if he tries something again?"

"You could always fight back, teach that bastard a lesson. Or I could,"

"No, I told you how my parents are when it comes to that." You say, running a hand over your face. "What if he changed though?"

Bucky shrugs. "He could've. He could also be the same coward that hurt you, doll."

Your eyes drift to the floor. Second chances were nice and all, but this was the guy that tortured you relentlessly when you were younger. Could someone like that really change? And if he did change, how long until he began his old ways again? Why is he reaching out now, anyways? What could he possibly want from you? You have always wanted a relationship with your older brother, but now that you had Bucky, you didn't need nor did you want him. But then again, it would make your parents happy to see their "perfect angel boy" getting along with his freak of a sister. You let out a sigh and rub your temples.

"Would you come with me? And like sit at a table or bench across the street or something?" 

"Course I will, doll." He smiles.

You text him back with slightly shaky hands. 

_To unknown number:  
Sure. It has to be in public with outside seating. I'm free on Saturday at nine AM. _

_Unknown number:  
Awesome! im looking forward to it. It's been too long, little sis._

_unknown number changed to y/b/n_

Saturday came quickly. With a rock in your stomach and Bucky by your side, you walk to the agreed upon coffee shop. You get there at nine exactly, and he's at a table under an umbrella. You and Bucky separate, you going to the table to sit down, and Bucky sitting at a bench close to the cafe.

"Hey," You say, approaching the table.

"Y/N!" He exclaims, standing up and throwing his arms around you. You try to relax and awkwardly pat his back. "It's been too long lil sis, why didn't you call at all?"

"I was busy, I guess." You say, shrugging his arms off. 

"Yeah, I bet. You're a real hot shot, huh? Getting an internship with Stark like that. I am so proud of you! When mom told me, I just couldn't stop bragging about you to all my friends. How long have you been an intern?” His personality is so much different than you remember. He seemed happy about spending time with you instead of forced. He looked proud.

“A little over a year.”

He gawked at that. “And you never told your brother?”

You just shrug. He opens his mouth to say something again when his name is called. He excuses himself to grab his drink. Once he’s out of your line of sight, you whip out your phone and send a text to Bucky. 

_To bonky:  
He’s being nice i don't like it_

_From bonky:  
Isn’t that a good thing?_

_To bonky:  
He’s never been nice to me  
This is fuckin weird._

_From bonky:  
Deep breaths doll. If it goes wrong i'll kill him_

_To bonky:  
Is that supposed to make me feel better????????_

You put your phone down when he comes back holding two drinks. He sets one down in front of you. You raise your eyebrows. 

“Mom said iced vanilla lattes were your favorite from here.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” You mutter, taking a sip.

“Speaking of mom, it’s sad that I have to ask her what your favorite coffee drink is when we’re brother and sister. We should just know these things about each other.” 

You can only shrug again. 

“You didn’t even know that I was majoring in nuclear physics until I graduated. I didn’t know that you interned for the Tony Stark until two weeks ago and you’ve been there for a year! That is some wild shit. I want a relationship with my little sister.”

You shrug again. “I dunno man, I’ve been really busy and stuff with school and the internship.”

He sighs, dejected. “We should try, at the very least.”

And try you did. 

You started spending time together once every other week, then every week. Each visit got better and better. He apologized for being such a shitty brother and you apologized for hurting him unintentionally. 

It turns out your older brother interned for Hammer industries in his last year of college and is now looking for a job in his field of work. He’s expressed interest in SI. 

He learned that you were training with the team and learning how to control your powers. He also learned that you want to join the team full time when you’re older. He was fully supportive, even offering to help convince your parents if need be. You couldn’t believe the person he’s become. This is a brand new version of your brother; he’s supportive and respectful of your boundaries. He has been nothing but a dream since you’ve reconnected. 

You’ve been telling the team (mostly Bucky) about everything. They’re more hesitant about it, knowing that some people just don’t change. Tony is willing to give him a shot and tells you to bring him to one of the weekly team dinners. When you tell your brother, he is ecstatic and accepts eagerly.

The night of the dinner, you’re getting ready in your room and he stops by to pick you up. He opens your door and leans in. 

“Hey, sis. I’m gonna ask Tony if he’s hiring tonight, okay? You know how miserable I’ve been at my job or whatever, and I know that you’ve been amazing and been putting good words for me. That okay?”

Before you could process what he was saying, he grins. “Thanks for understanding sis. I’ll be in the living room whenever you’re ready.”

You blink at yourself in the mirror. Is he seriously going to ask for a job on the night he meets your other family? Why does he need to do it tonight? Sure, his job sucks, but shouldn’t he do it some other time? Or at least go through the normal application process?

You shake your head and do the finishing touches before heading out. 

Your older brother is astonished by the interior of the tower. You giggle at all of his reactions. Once you get to the communal floor, the first to greet you is Steve. He gives you a big hug and then introduces himself to your brother. 

“You must be Y/B/N. N/N’s told us so much about you. I’m Steve.” 

You watch as your brother struggles to compose himself before shaking Steve’s extended hand. Sam introduces himself next, then it’s Clint. He is in awe of them all. Once he’s made the rounds, you all sit down to eat. 

Everything goes well until your brother decides to ask for a job. 

“So, Mr. Stark-” Y/B/N begins.

“Mr. Stark was my father, please, calm me tony.” 

Your brother smiles. “Sorry, Tony, I was hoping to ask a couple questions.”

“The answer is 42.”

Your brother chuckles. “I had something else in mind.”

“All right, Kid. Shoot.”

At this point, most of the other conversations have died down in light of the new one. 

“What positions are you looking to fill lately?”

“Oh,” Tony chuckels. “I don’t handle that side of SI, that’s all Pepper’s prerogative. Look on our website, it’ll have the listings.”

You don’t miss the way your brother tenses up next to you, or the way he goes quiet for the rest of the night. You tense in response, heart beat getting faster. The fears from your childhood grow in the back of your mind. The rest of the dinner goes well despite the fact your brother is quietly fuming. 

Things turn for the worst on the elevator ride down to the lobby. You turn to your brother, eager to defuse whatever situation was about to arise. 

“They’re super cool, right?”

Your brother lets out an angry laugh. “Go look at the listings online. Super cool.” he spat the last two words. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll get hired if you apply!” You say, optimistic. 

“Just shut up, bitch. This is your fault anyways.”

“How the hell is this my fault?” You deman, turning to him. 

“You were supposed to be my ticket in. The least you could have said was Stark didn’t handle employees directly.”

“I thought that was common knowledge. Most of the top ranking members don’t.”

“So you’re calling me dumb? God, dad was right. Your internship is good for nothing. And so are you! How long have you been fucking the team, huh? That’s the only way you and that brunette twink could be on this team anyways. A whore like Stark would take anything ” He spits the words at you. 

Disgusted, you step away from him. “Keep his name out of your mouth! You don’t know the first thing about Tony!”

“I know that he likes to fuck! Everyone does.” He narrows his eyes at you. “But I don’t know what he sees in you. You ain’t even cute. I see why he likes the twink so much, though. I’d take a piece of that ass if I was a faggot.”

Anger overtakes you. “Shut your fucking mouth! Friday, stop the elevator. I’m not going to stand here and listen to this bullshit.” 

“Oh hell no. Bitch, keep this elevator going! Just wait ‘til mom and dad hears about this you little freak.” He spits, reaching for you. Out of pure instinct, you raise one hand over your face. A barrier comes between the two of you, burning his skin when he makes contact with it. 

“Gah! Ow! You dumb bitch!” He jumps at you again. You fall to the floor of the elevator, holding both hands above your face. The barrier between the two of you got thicker and continued to burn him as he tried in vain to get whatever he wanted from you. Your heart pounds and tears fall from your eyes. In that moment, you felt like a little girl again, a powerless little girl at the mercy of her older brother, a little girl that got into trouble for defending herself against her abuser.

You don’t realize that the door to the elevator opened until you hear the angry screams from your brother change to chokes and sputters. You look up to see Bucky dragging him out by his neck. 

\------

With his flesh hand wrapped tightly around your brother’s neck, Bucky began dragging him up flight of stairs after flight of stairs until he reached the door to the roof. Once Y/B/N realized what was going on, he started kicking and screaming the best he could while being choked. 

Bucky marched to the edge and thrust his hand out, dangling your brother over the edge. His eyes dart around wildly and he jerks around, trying to get out.

“Careful, my hand is getting sweaty. You don’t want to fall, do you?” His voice is low and gravely, filled with anger.

He stills. 

“If Sam tells me you hurt a hair on her head, I swear to god I will drop you.” He growls. 

As if on queue, Sam speaks into the ear piece he put on. “Barnes, she’s fine. Wanda’s got her. She’s shaken up and may be in shock so Wada is taking her to the med bay to get checked out.”

Bucky tightens his fist for a split second before throwing Y/B/N onto the roof of the tower. He stalks towards him as he gasps for air and rubs his neck. 

“Touch them again, and I swear to god, I will rip you limb from limb”

He leaves him on the roof and rushes to the med bay. You’re sitting on one of the beds, leaning on Wanda. He wraps his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry doll, I know how much you wanted this to work out.”

“Did you throw him off the tower?”

“No. He’s alive.”

“... oh.”

“Why do you sound disappointed?”

“Can we go to the shelter and pet kittens tomorrow?” You mumble-asked into his chest.

He smiles, planting a kiss on your head. “Of course we can doll. We can go to all the shelters in the city if you want.”


End file.
